


Rainy Evenings Can Be Fun

by Zuletzt_verliebt



Category: Men's Football RPF, niko kovac - Fandom
Genre: F/M, i am sorry if my translations are incorrect, pls enjoy, this is for the request I got in early December lol, this one kind of not really got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuletzt_verliebt/pseuds/Zuletzt_verliebt
Summary: *what the title says*
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Rainy Evenings Can Be Fun

It was a rainy evening in Munich, not wanting to venture outside, you and Niko decided to stay in. Both of you are lying together on the couch in the front room, watching a new movie when you feel nimble fingers brush your hair to the side and warm lips ghost along your neck. You sigh in content at the warmth from Niko’s body and the blanket covering the both of you. You turn your head to face him and meet his eyes. He smiles at you and leans in to kiss you on your mouth, letting his tongue introduce itself and mingle with yours. Moaning into the kiss, you rise up and swing your legs over his and settle on his lap, causing Niko to put his hands on your hips. You place one hand on his neck as the other rests on his cheek. Niko turns his head and kisses your palm and the tips of your fingers. He looks to you and locks eyes before he takes your pointer finger into his mouth and sucks gently before letting it go with a pop. You gasp and your eyes dilate at the sight of it. 

“Would you like to go upstairs?” Niko asks you. 

You eagerly nod your head and jump up off of him and grab his hand to bring him up with you. Niko laughs as he stands but doesn’t move, you turn around to ask him what he is doing but your words quickly fade when he yanks you towards him and bends his knees to grab the bottom of your ass and lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his hips and giggle. Niko walks you both towards the stairs while trying to kiss you. Everything is going well until he reaches the landing and backs you into the wall. A couple of pictures rattle on the wall with the force of your back hitting against it and you moan. He attacks your neck, working his way down your chest to your covered breasts. He grumbles something and leans back to grab the bottom of your shirt and quickly yanks it off of you, also reaching around you to unclasp your bra and throwing it to the floor. You gasp at the cold air hitting your nipples and Niko bends his head to kiss each one before taking one into his mouth and sucking gently and circling his tongue around your hardening buds. Niko taps your leg and you unlock them from around his hips and settle yourself back onto the floor. You grin up at him and turn to walk backwards into your bedroom, shimmying out of your shorts and panties along the way. Standing in front of the bed with the back of your knees hitting the mattress, Niko moves to stand in front of you. 

You fall backwards and spread your legs for him, exposing your wet cunt to him. Niko raises a brow but he kneels, slowly, and then grasps your ankle and pulls you quickly across the mattress until your ass perches right on the edge. He leans forward without a word and presses his mouth to your ankle, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. Your heart thumps a little harder the further up the travels, until he is sucking on the soft flesh of your inner thighs. Gasping and writhing around on the bed, Niko breaks and away and gives you a stern look. 

“Calm down,” he orders, but it’s gentle and he sounds a bit amused. You try to, truly, but it’s just so hard, because his hands stroke your other leg and you can feel his breath on your cunt and god, he’s so close that if you shifted your hips, he’d be face first in your heat. You know you’ve got to be soaking wet based on the throbbing. You whimper when he skips right over where you want him most to starts on the other leg, this time moving in the opposite direction.

“Niko,” you breathe out, trying not to whine, but you can’t help it. It comes out high pitched and the grip on your leg tightens as Niko darts out his tongue to trail it up to the juncture of your core and thigh. You nearly sob.

“Patience, mein Schatz.” He says with a smirk. 

“Teasing isn’t very nice,” you grit out and he lifts his head, his mouth pressed into a line so he doesn’t laugh. His eyes are dancing with merriment and you’re almost irritated at how funny he finds this. 

“I’m no gentleman,” he says jokingly. You’d laugh at his quip if it weren’t for the fact that he dips his head again, this time to let his head rest against your thigh, and he inhales deeply, a groan in his chest that sounds like an engine. “You smell so good.”

He finally drags his tongue through her swollen lips and right up the center of you, dipping into your entrance before flicking your aching clit.

You scream. Niko savors the taste of you on his tongue and raises a brow as you toss your head back, aching for more.

“That good, ja?”

Reaching down to pull him closer, you grip his shirt and tug hard, though he doesn’t budge. “I need-” You swallow, shaking your head, and wiggle your bottom toward him enticingly. “I need you bad. Please, Niko. I-”

You squeak again when he growls and dips his mouth down and gets to work.

It’s a hazy climb. You’ve got both legs spread wide while his hands push your hips into the mattress and he devours you as if he hadn’t eaten in days. Sounds spill from your mouth like a fountain, sharp gasps and moans when he sucks on your sensitive clit, laboured breaths when he works his tongue back and forth and in circles. He pulls back periodically to lick his lips, giving your body just enough of a break to come down, much to your chagrin, and though you beg him not to stop, he continues this pattern of getting you into a pleasurable rhythm, pushing you to a precipice, and then letting you slide back down to reality. It’s maddening, you’re reduced to a blubbering mess, calling out his name, cries and curses in a mixture of English and German, and he laughs against your heated flesh, biting his slick bottom lip with his teeth.

You’re so close to orgasm that you wonder if you could bring yourself to it by just tugging on your sensitive nipples. You decide to give it a shot and slicks a finger with your tongue, circling the hardened little peaks vigorously. Niko catches on to what you are doing and swats your hands away, pinning them down, his face hardened as he hovers above you.

“Das können wir nicht haben.” Niko says with a growl. Your eyes widen at the intensity of his tone and groan, getting even more turned on at his use of German and the rumble of his voice. He transfers both of your wrists to one large hand and slides the other down your quivering body, rough fingers pushing your smooth, slick lips apart and toys with your clit. Your body jerks from the bed, and you dig your nails into Niko’s wide shoulders. One of those fingers pushes at your entrance and then slowly inside, stretching you just a bit and you watch him through half shut eyes as his face changes.

“Y/N.” He sounds just as breathless as you feel. “Du bist so eng.” He frowns a bit and you feel a little self conscious about the situation. Niko gives you a look that was equal parts turned on and amazed. He slides his finger out of you and into his mouth and pushes them gently back inside to further stretch you out. You hold your breath, body fluttering a bit around his long and beautiful fingers. It feels heavenly; even if you are super tight, you like the fullness of his fingers and you arch your back, pushing your hips down so that the angle draws him in further. Niko grunts with satisfaction and curls them upward, pushing on your g-spot that makes you screech in surprise.

“Oh!”

“Feel good?”

You nod your head yes. “Uh-huh, yeah, I think it does.”

Niko lets out a soft laugh and draws his fingers back, then pushes them back in, a motion he repeats over and over. He takes his time and for once, you try not to be impatient about how slow he is moving. There’s something wonderful about it, and you lean back with a rush of air from your parted lips, hips moving in slow, winding circles as his fingers stroke you. 

But the ache increases and his fingers feel almost too good, and the moans from your mouth get louder until you are pushing down hard and fast. To your delight, he increases his pace and adds a thumb to your clit, before letting your hands free to scoot down and take you in his mouth once more. The combination of fingers and a wet, rough tongue nearly knocks you out. You clench the sheets beneath you, eyes screwed tight as he hums against your wetness and brings you to your first of many orgasms. Your back arches completely from the bed and you let out a soundless scream, something pushed from your throat, burning your chest but noiseless.

“That’s it,” Niko purrs, pushing you all the way through the waves of pleasure. “Cum for me.”

It feels so good you can’t stop shaking, even when he pulls his fingers free and sucks them clean. You struggle to catch your breath and lie back, body feeling like you’re on cloud nine

“Niko,” you call out, head turning to find him nestled next to you, his expression pleased and observant. 

“Y/N?”

“Why are you still dressed.”

He chuckles. It stirs your blood all over again. 

“I thought maybe you’d wanna undress me.”

You smile softly and force yourself to roll up and over, until you’re on your knees and he sits up to join you. You grab the bottom of his shirt and lift up, each inch exposing soft skin and hardened muscles from years of training. Little freckles dot the flesh of his shoulders and spread across his collarbone. You lean down to kiss each one and Niko watches with a soft expression, something almost melancholy. You wonder what he’s thinking… He smiles and leans down just a little bit and kisses you on the nose causing you to scrunch your face and giggle. You trail kisses along his neck, breathing him in. He smells good and his skin is salty and you like the way he trembles when your tongue darts out to taste him. Your hands roam Niko’s smooth chest until you reach his shoulders and you just stop. 

And for a moment, you just stare.

“You act like you’ve never seen me shirtless before.”

You press your lips together and roll your eyes. “That’s not the point,” you grumble, but you touch him again, first across his belly making sure to run your fingers across the freckles that line his stomach and then back up to his chest. His briefs are next and those go a lot quicker than when you took his shirt off had. He lifts his hips and you scoot the underwear down his toned legs and you try hard not to whine at the sight of him even though your are well used to seeing it by now. He’s about average length, maybe an inch longer than a lot but the girth of him more than makes up for that, and you reach out to stroke him, making sure to keep your fingers gentle on the hot and impossibly silky flesh. When your fingers circle the pink tip, he murmurs your name and shifts his hips up. The power makes your mouth water and you are pretty sure your eyes dilate a bit because the expression on his face is both aroused and smug. But there’s a little bit of insecurity too, in the line of his mouth, though he covers it by swinging his leg side to side. 

He moves to sit up a little and in a flash he’s got you draped across his naked body. When his skin touches yours, you moan in delight. He feels incredible beneath you. 

Fuzzy headed and hazy eyed, you lay back in his embrace, the sweat of your skin slick against the heat of his. He’s spent the last hour just kissing you in every possible way; you’re sure not an inch of you has gone uncovered. Apparently, all the teasing and touching and tasting had gotten to him too, because he is pushing your thighs open with his knee as his lips are pressed to yours, hot kisses, wet and breathless that have you gasping into his mouth.

Niko moans and It’s like an aphrodisiac to see his control crack like this. You lift your hips and meet his eyes and when his cock brushes against your core, you moan out his name. Shaking hands cling to his back and you wrap your legs around him in invitation. With a bit of finesse and a soft push, he’s inside you and the air rushes from your lungs at the penetration. This is something you will never get tired of. It’s a little painful, if only because he is big, but it’s more pressure than pain and after a moment of adjusting, where he kisses your cheeks and murmurs to you gently, you’re aching for him to move.

“I’m fine,” you pant out, pushing your body up to give him a hint. You groan at the slightest movement, and then close your eyes when he actually pulls back. “Oh, fuck. Fuck.”

He groans too, his breath hot on your shoulder and his body quivering as he starts a slow rhythm, his thrusts deep and slow. For a few minutes, you hold on and take, opening up to him. Your fingers explore his back, roaming his spine and curling at the small of it, and you lift your knees to take him deeper, crying out his name when he pushes against that spongy softness inside you.

“C’mon,” Niko says with a grunt, his hands wrapping you up and lifting you a little from the bed. Your back arches instinctively. “Move with me, baby.”

You push your heels into the mattress and as he pushes deep inside you, you push upward, startling you with how amazing it feels as his pelvis brushes against your clit.

“Oh god,” you pant out, arms around his shoulders and eyes wide.

Niko laughs softly and steadies you both with one hand in the bed, his knees bent as he starts to thrust harder and a little deeper. You are wetter than you’ve ever been before and you take him easily, though the thickness of his cock still stretches you with an almost pleasurable sort of pain. You chase the feeling, matching his speed and then you move together in tandem, his push against your pull and vice versa. Little gasping pants escape your throat and rush out across his neck, where your face is buried and the scent of him, heated and masculine, surrounds you.

“Can I see you?” he asks randomly, blinking back sweat from his eyes and in your confusion, you frown.

“Huh?”

Niko swallows and opens his mouth to speak again, but instead a moan escapes him and he bows his head for a moment. His hips push a little harder and you dig your nails into his shoulder blades in reaction.

“Scheiße, du fühlst dich großartig an. So verdammt gut.” He grunts again and lowers you back to the mattress, stretching your arms above your head as he angles his body a little to the left. “Is that okay? Do you like that?” His English accent getting thicker. 

“Yes,” you gasp out, letting your ankles fall to the side, letting him fuck you, giving him complete control over you. Your head falls to the side and you kiss his forearm, your tongue darting out and licking the salty skin there. “Niko, it feels so good, so amazing, baby…” Your eyes flutter closed and you can feel something winding and twisting inside you tightly, the ache between your thighs growing immensely. Niko flips you over quickly, and settles you on top of him without ever breaking the connection. The change in position is a little startling and you swoon a bit, swaying until big hands grip your waist, anchoring you. It takes a moment to find your bearings. The need to fuck him outweighs whatever disorientation you feel and you press your hands to his chest, your hips lifting slowly as you ride him slow. 

Niko is almost on the verge of climaxing himself. The sight of you riding his cock so slow and meticulous drives him crazy. You stretch your back and push your shoulders back so he has a good view of (and easy access to) your breasts that sway as your move. There’s a burn in your thighs and the rhythm is a little jerky at first, but Niko encourages your through it with soft calls of your name. Niko leans up to take a nipple in his mouth, his eyes darting up to watch your face as you chase another orgasm. You shift your hips down and grind your clit against him as his cock stretches and pushes and fills you. You can’t make sense of anything he is saying. All you hear are a mixture of his deep grunts and your breathless pants and the creak of the bed beneath him.

“Ni-Niko” you cry out, as the pleasure begins to spill out like an exploding waterfall. “I’m gonna-”

“Komm schon, Kleiner,” he rasps, fingers gripping your ass and he lifts his thighs to help you ride him.

“Cum for me.” 

You whine and your hands slip from his chest to his throat almost on accident. You blinks just as you begin to fall and squeezes, just a little, and his hard, near painful thrusts, knocking you over the edge, screaming in pleasure.

Your eyes slip close and splotches of light pop behind her lids as you come back down from an extraordinary orgasm. Niko’s hands are all over your skin, sliding up your legs to your hips. Fingers travel up to your ribs, ghosting over your skin and pressing into your ribs. Your face is pressed into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. You didn’t even realise that you had stopped breathing until the need for oxygen became too much and you inhale sharply, your body slowing as the tremors subside.

“Y/N?”

You blink your eyes open and Niko watches you with worried affection in his hazel eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” You hum and lean back a bit and his hands slide back down to your waist as you tilt your body backward. He’s still inside you, and still hard, and you’re so sensitive that you wonder if you could cum again with a little bit of work. 

“I’m great, actually.”

Niko looks at you with so much adoration and lust that he is momentarily stunned. 

“Nikad nećeš znati koliko si mi lijepa.” 

You scrunch your face trying to figure out what he just said. Niko laughs at your obvious confusion and shifts until you're lying on your back again and he hovers over you, his cock slipping free. You whimper at the loss of his cock. Niko chuckles but he slides in behind you and cradles you close, kissing the line of your shoulders and neck, his hands stroking your breasts and his thumbs circling your nipples. 

“Just checking. Are you good to go again?” Niko asks with a slight hesitation. 

“Do you need me to?” You tease and he pushes his hips into your bottom, the slick hardness of his cock making you growl in anticipation.

Niko mutters something in german as he slips his hands between your thighs and strokes you slowly as he nibbles on your earlobe making you gasp at the sharp sting. You bring your arm behind you and grasp his hair and you part your legs, silently urging him to take you again. With a little bit of teasing, and some maneuvering, he’s flush against you and deep inside you again, and the both of you groan at the sensation.

“Gott, es fühlt sich von hinten noch enger an,” he groans, shifting his hips and stroking you slowly. 

“You feel amazing.”

Calloused fingers come to your clit to circle and tease as Niko fucks you in a lazy sort of rhythm until you’re once again throbbing with the need to cum. You drape your leg across his thigh and dig your fingers into his flesh, pushing back harder and faster, begging him with stuttered sighs to fuck you deeper. His hand slides up from your hip to rest at the base of your throat and his fingers fluttering on the delicate skin there. You swallow, and the tips of his fingers press ever so slightly, just enough to suggest. The fingers tighten, only by a bit, but it’s enough to make your pulse skyrocket and you slam your hips backward on his cock, harder, gasping. 

Niko pulls away and withdraws and you nearly sob at the loss. A few more thrusts and you would have cum again. He pulls you up and into his arms, facing away from him, so that you sit back on his lap and he helps you sink down onto him. The angle pushes him right against that wonderful spot. You start to ride, much in the same manner as before but with a little more finesse and you touch herself as you gyrate your hips. Niko pushes up to meet your body with his own, fucking you as you fuck him. Carefully manicured nails scrape across the skin of your back and ass just hard enough to set you off. It’s all too much. 

“Oh, god Niko, I’m gonna cum again!” Your eyes screwed shut and you clench your hands into his shins and you ride him fast and hard. Your skin feels as though you are on fire but the burn is delicious, and you toss your head back as the first waves start to take you over once again.

“Yes, yes cum again, baby, come on, just like that,” Niko growls, one hand still holding your hip, the other resting on your shoulder. You tip over into pleasure and scream out to him, riding him erratically until you're too breathless to move. But your body begs for more and you clench around him still, little rippling waves that make him moan.

“More?” He sounds almost incredulous, even a little surprised, and you flop forward onto your palms, head bowed, and gives what you hope is an open invitation to him. Words seem hard to come by at the moment for you. 

“Mein Gott,” you hear him he whisper, spreading your flexible body onto the rumpled sheets. You lie on your belly and he gets into position behind you, never once withdrawing, giving you slow, teasing strokes. You grasp at the bed sheets and buries your face into them when he pulls back and plunges in hard. You cry out at the sensation of his thick cock driving into you and Niko groans deep and loud. He doesn’t move, not for a long moment, you hear him gasping behind you.

“Up a little,” he pants, curving an arm around your middle and tilting your hips higher. You let out a sharp cry of pleasure at the change of angle and when his fingers find your clit, you know this will be your last go around and will tumble into yet another orgasm once again, so long as he doesn’t stop.

He doesn’t, not until you are on your knees and pinned to his chest, your arms held to the sides and head lolling about on his shoulder as you feel you’re about to cum. 

“Don’t stop,” you beg him, chest heaving and sweat dripping down your brow. “Please, Niko, don’t you dare stop, don’t...I’m so close, I just-“

You unwind like a ball of yarn around him without abandon and he soaks in every inch of it. He’s got his fingers dug tightly into your hip and his teeth on your neck. You shudder as his cock strokes your spot over and over and drags every bit of pleasure from your body. He slows to a slow roll of his hips and explores your belly and breasts with his hands, until one slides up to her throat again and covers it easily.

“You are so perfect, baby,” he tells her and you moan happily at the praise. “So good, so sweet. Think you can cum for me again?”

You shake your head, a stammered protest coming from your mouth.

“I can’t,” you groan out, because everything is so sensitive and it’s so hot and it’s too much. "I can’t cum again, I can’t.”

Niko withdraws and though you’ve taken more than you think you have ever been able to take, it feels empty without him. You ease down into the bed and try to catch your breath but hot hands wrap you up and you slide into Niko’s arm and his lap, facing him, trembling legs on either side of his waist.

He kisses your forehead and you close your eyes and tilt your head back so he can kiss your mouth, the desperation in it charging through you. Niko pulls away and gives you a wink and says, “Make me cum.”

You wrap your hands around his neck and lift your hips so he can slide inside one more time.  
Toes curling, he sinks in as deep as he can and meets your gaze, his eyes so dark with need that they were black. He doesn’t move, not even to urge you on; he waits with sharp, hard breaths and shaking hands until you thread your fingers through his hair and lift yourself up, then down and in circles and over and over again.

You never take your eyes off of him, you can’t. You watch every little expression that filters across his face, from the steely gaze to his parted lips. He flushes red at the attention and a line of sweat drips down his temple, curving across his sculpted jaw and down his neck, pooling at the base of his neck. Brows furrow, lashes flutter as his eyes grow heavy and his hands dig harder into your hips. You push against him with power you didn’t know you had left and whisper for him to move, too, until he’s biting your neck, and holding you close, your thighs bracketing him as he thrusts up inside you.

To your surprise, you are cumming again, a deep and almost painful thing that starts in your core and spreads out, thrumming from the inside even as something amazing sparks in your clitoris. You gasp sharply and scratch your nails across his back as it builds and builds, until you’re shaking and screaming out his name. He holds you tighter and rambles, nonsensical phrases and hard curses and platitudes of “mein Schatz” and “srodna duša” and mentions of your name. Niko then groans so deep you can feel it in your chest and he spills inside you, hot and deep. You ride the last of his pleasure out, until he collapses back into the bed and rolls you over, his head pillowed heavily on your breast. Both of you are panting heavily, trying to catch your breath. You feel like you have ran three marathons and swam across the Atlantic Ocean. Muscles already protesting at the previous activities but you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

You lay there for what seems like forever just raking your fingers through Niko’s wet hair and down his back, over and over again. You’re almost asleep when you feel him start to shift. Looking down and smiling at him, Niko rests his chin on your chest and smiles tiredly up at you before kissing you on your chest, right next to your heart. 

“I don’t think I can move after that.” Niko says with a laugh. 

“And pray tell, how do you think I feel, sir? You will have to carry me for the next 24 hours or until I feel like my legs won’t collapse on me.” 

Niko laughs at your remark and moves to sit up, pressing a kiss to your cheek before he stands and offers you a hand. 

“We both need a shower, want to join me? I’ll order us takeout when we’re done.”

You take a moment to admire his body, and not in any sexual way, just appreciating how much Niko cares about his health and appearance. 

“I think I am enjoying you being home all the time way too much.” You tease him. Niko rolls his eyes and grabs your wrist to help you out of bed. Linking your fingers together, he brings your hand to his mouth and kisses you before he leads you both to the bathroom to wash up. 

You are walking into the kitchen when he is disconnecting the phone call he made to the local pizzeria. He smiles at you and lifts his arm, inviting you to come and stand next to him. 

"Would you like to go finish the rest of the movie? We kind of got distracted," Niko asks you grinning. 

You smile and reach up on your tip toes to kiss him on his nose and pat his ass and walk away to the front room to settle on the couch. Niko laughs softly and follows you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 💙


End file.
